Amelia Harris
Amelia 'Red' Harris is one of the founding members of Freelance and crew member employed aboard The North Star. She one of Evan's older friends and like himself was a former refugee on the planet Harvest before the conflict ended later. During her youth, she joined the Harvest militia and fight against any remnants of the Harvest rebellion and continuing her active military service while participating in the conflicts she was assigned too. She would travel the galaxy It was at this time that she would later meet Evan once more and become one of his first hired guns along with an invaluable companion. History Born into an upper class family, her dad was a plantation owner on Harvest, and grew alongside four brothers and two sisters. During the Harvester Rebellion, her father, family and his workers would attempt to quell any rebellions in the local area to no avail as smaller farmers and armed rebels stormed the plantation forcing Amelia's family to leave. During this time, Amelia would gain her first experiences in hardship as they were forced to cross miles on foot to the nearest camp. Her father and his workers would rely upon selling the goods they had brought along for food and other commodities to make the trip easier for the group, but they would often be set upon by bandits. Eventually after nearly two weeks on foot, the group would arrive at the camp with their numbers dwindled. Attempting to establish and make a life with whatever they had left, Amelia would attempt find work around the camp to help her family. During this time, Amelia would meet with Evan as two met alongside a river, not too far away from the camp. Seeing that Amelia was in distress and cold over the weather over the loss on much of her previous life, Evan would give her a red scarf that he had brought along since his own evacuation from his family home. Evan not yet knowing the girl's name as they talked would give her the nick name Red, due to her red hair and the scarf, which would stick for the rest of her life. The two became quick friends and enjoyed the other's company and began to teach each other the various skills they obtained in their life time. Later on in her life, Red would join local militias in fighting off any of local rebellions which for the most part had been heavily damaged and splintered by the arrival of standard military forces. The militias were responsible for helping oversee recovery operations and self-defense of the civilian populace against any remaining rebels. She would help participate in minor operations and distinguish herself during a military operation to destroy one of the few remaining major rebel factions. Her service would allow her to ascend to a military posting and with a goodbye to her family before setting off to explore the galaxy with her group. During her time in the military she would continue to expand her skills and on several occasions would run into Evan when she was stationed around. The two would share stories of their exploits, some being jokingly exaggerated. As time would progress in both their careers and once Evan left his mentor, the two would meet again after several years of absence and wishing to be united, the two would agree to her joining of Freelance. Relationships *Evan Washington: TBF *Nikolai Trotsky: TBF *Ald-Ver: TBF *Ald-Dra: TBF *TBF Personality TBA Weapons *H&C Knightfall **Common assault rifle among those that work in Human military and mercenary companies as a result. The weapon has a reputation for its durability and design which allow it to hit targets for upwards to 1000 meters, but traditional the weapon has an effective range of 800 meters. Loaded with an 80-round magazine containing plasma rounds, the weapon can double as a shotgun with an under slung attachment firing plasma shells. * H&C Imperator ** 18-shot sidearm designed by Heckler & Colt to extend the traditional range of sidearms along with further increased precision and armor piercing capabilities. The actual rounds are thin and intensely heated plasma 'spears' focusing alot of force upon impact. Category:Characters